Last Stand
by Bronwyn Calenfae
Summary: Hermione, DA and all of Albus Dumbledores followers fight the last fight against the Dark Lord and the Death Eaters, PG rating because of Vulgar Language.
1. Default Chapter

Last Stand  
  
In the final battle, the four brightest lights of our world made their stand first. Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter, myself and someone who no one, Voldemort especially, had expected. Severus Snape. Everyone took heart at his place within the Order.  
  
There were many tearful good byes. First of all, the wizards had wanted to make the witches stay in the Hogwarts hospital wing, to tend to the wounded. They didn't give a thought to what would happen to them if they lost. Many did, but didn't want to think about it.  
  
Even Molly Weasley stood beside her husband and children. Charlie, Bill, Percy, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny. Molly and Arthur stood, holding hands, as the battle begun. Touching, in a way.  
  
I saw Arthur and Molly fall together, minutes later.  
  
Harry stood opposite from Voldemort. No one contested him for that place. All knew that he had to do. After nearly seven years of minor skirmishes, now was the last battle.  
  
Albus Dumbledore faced Kingsley Shacklebolt. One he had taken in and made part of the Order- his Order. I have never seen the old man as angry before.  
  
Severus Snape faced Draco Malfoy for a second then turned away, disgust clear. He had offered a world free of the Dark Mark to the ungrateful whelp and been turned down.  
  
He came to take my place across from Lucius Malfoy. In a way, I was glad. I had met his eyes. If Voldemort won, my life would be forfeit to him, if he didn't kill me. I had no illusions to what would be my fate. I wished him to die- slowly, and deserted by his dark brethren. Severus Snape could do that.  
  
And I? I took on Draco Malfoy. He fell amongst the first onslaught. DA had really been useful. Harry had taught those of us who remained the Killing Curse months ago. Today, I put it to good use.  
  
* * *  
  
"Granger! Get down!"  
  
Snape's warning was well received and appreciated. Immediately, a golden shield blossomed around me, but the well aimed Killing Curse still made me rock on my heels a bit.  
  
I shoulda ducked instead.  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
Screams of both light and dark wizards were abundant. Specially chosen Medics avapparated in and out, carrying wounded. I saw more than one fall in an effort to get wounded from the light out of the battlefield. The battlefield itself was the grounds of Hogwarts.  
  
I grabbed one frightened first year and swung her around, yelling loudly over the sounds of battle. She looked terrified.  
  
"Go with the next Medic you see! Help Madam Pomfrey! Say Hermione Granger sent you."  
  
Damn kid. She probably thought she was being brave, being out here trying to fight with us. I memorized her face in a second, fully intending to get her suspended from Hogwarts for recklessly endangering her own life. Dumbledore had given everyone the chance to fight if they wished. The entirety of the Professor's had volunteered wordlessly. The same happened with the third years up. A few hands had been raised through the first and second years. The Ministry was not impressed. Neither was I, come to think about it.  
  
"Reducto! Avada Kedavra!"  
  
I aimed a helpful curse towards Minerva McGonagall's Death Eater. She wasn't as agile as she used to be and was having some trouble dodging curses. McGonagall waved, thankful, and stalked off to find another Death Eater. I swear, in the heat of battle, she really can look like a cat.  
  
I looked around- things were not going well. Even with the Order, the light was grossly outnumbered. I dodged a very accurate stunning spell, and glanced back at the hill were Harry and Voldemort duelled. At the base of the hill, Dumbledore and Shacklebolt still battled. Me and Snape were the only one's out of the four that had wandered, throwing hexes, jinxes and curses.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!"  
  
I killed a Death Eater coming towards me. Kill or be killed. God I hated this. But was there a god? I mean, who would let this happen? Oh, who actually gives a damn?  
  
"Stupefy!"  
  
Peter Pettigrew was wanted alive. And alive they would get him. A quick Stunning had taken care of that. I risked another glance around. Things, in a matter of moments, had gone from bad to worse.  
  
Suddenly, Severus was beside me. He was breathing hard, and glancing over his shoulder. His whisper was soft, and I knew his energy was nearly spent.  
  
"Call them to you, Hermione. Call the Gryffindor's. One last try. I'll rally the Slytherin's. "  
  
After that he was off and running again, as if he had never been. I studied his retreating back for a minute, and then swung around, filling my lungs with power for my shout.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR, TO ME! TO ME!"  
  
Damn, but it worked. There was an identical shout that came from the other side of the small hill I stood atop, intended for the loyal Slytherins. Fuck, I was a clear shot. What the hell? How did that happen?  
  
But the Gryffindors grouped around me, and I pushed my way to the front. There was Charlie and Bill Weasley, along with Fred and George. Lavender Brown came charging from no where, dragging a wounded Neville Longbottom. Remus Lupin appeared, yelling Killing Curses over his shoulder, fending off Bellatrix Black.  
  
Minerva McGonagall limped over, looking as if she was in pain. A dark stain spread from her rib cage, and I winced. I thoughtlessly cast a Healing Spell, and she smiled at me. Many other younger Gryffindors fled towards the growing crowd, enlarging it. There came fully grown adults, but no one challenged me for the lead. And Albus Dumbledore glided down from where he had fought with Shacklebolt and stood at my shoulder. A last stand of the Gryffindors. Come what may, and we would face it.  
  
I was in control of the Gryffindors.  
  
Why did I feel that was not good?  
  
Then Snape led about fifteen Slytherins towards me, and gave me a bright grin. Funny, that. The first time I saw him smile. He actually looked handsome. For some reason, that gave me confidence.  
  
"Alright, make a line! Arms length between you all! Four deep!"  
  
The Slytherins joined us without any insults for once. Professor Sprout ran franticly towards us, leading perhaps twenty Hufflepuff. They had heard my order and joined with a loud cheer. Various Ravenclaw joined us randomly, as their head of house and anyone they would turn to had fallen. 


	2. The Beginning of the End

"No. You are a hero, Hermione. People will sing your name along with Harry's."  
  
I don't care. Let me go back to my winter place. Well...maybe not. It is nice here. And warm....  
  
I gently drift off to sleep, curled in Severus Snape's arms. For the first time in ages, I feel safe and protected.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hermione. Come on, it's time to leave."  
  
His voice is tender and coaxing. But I wouldn't. I couldn't go back out there. I never would. Never. I couldn't go back to the place where I had killed a person. People.  
  
"Some people want to see you."  
  
Then....who? Who would want to see me? I had lost everyone. Everyone. Mum, Dad, Harry, Ron. All gone. Dead. Damn this curiosity of mine.  
  
"Who?"  
  
Severus smiled gently and beckoned. I hesitantly put my hand in his, and he led me towards Dumbledore's Office. I had not stepped outside of the Hospital Wing in months. Since I had arrived in Severus's arms, unconscious and bleeding. I had refused to talk to anyone but Severus.  
  
He opened the door, and there were people.  
  
Fred and George Weasley, Ginny. Remus Lupin and Minerva McGonagall. Neville Longbottom- dear sweet helpless Neville had survived the battle. And Albus Dumbledore. All stood still as I froze, memories rising unbidden, until I shook them away.  
  
Dumbledore came forward little by little, and then swiftly enfolded me in a bear hug. Tears were in his eyes as he spoke.  
  
"I thought we had lost you."  
  
Then Remus and Minerva crept slowly towards me and, one after the other, spoke kindly and embraced me.  
  
"This is where you belong, my girl. Don't ever leave us again." From a tearful Minerva.  
  
"You're one of us, Hermione. Please don't ever scare us like that again." Remus was overjoyed to have me back. He considered me a daughter.  
  
Neville came forward next, shyly, followed tentatively by the remaining Weasleys. Ginny pushed forward, causing me to flitch, and squeezed me so tightly I thought I would die. Poor Ginny had no words for our reunion. Neville looked down at me with kindly eyes after Ginny had withdrawn, and enfolded me in a comforting embrace, whispering to me.  
  
"Welcome back to the world of the living, 'Mione."  
  
Then Fred and George tip toed forward and jumped me, bear hugs all around. They smiled sadly at me, and I knew what they had suffered. There would be no more laughing, joking twins for a while.  
  
I smiled sorrowfully, looking around the room. I turned to Severus to take shelter against him, to find he was right behind me, draping his arms over my shoulders.  
  
Indeed, I was back in the land of the living. Perhaps I wouldn't take part for a while, but I could help those who suffered more than I did.  
  
This was my family now. 


End file.
